This Stupid Mistake
by BelleofHell
Summary: "Doug lost Frey. No, that's not right. Doug never even had Frey, and now, because of this stupid mistake, he was never going to have a chance." One sided DougxFrey.
**Hey everyone! This is my first story on my new account. I had another one forever ago, but I decided to start over. Get a fresh start, you know? I actually wrote this over the summer, and am just now getting around to posting it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Doug had no doubt in his mind that when Frey fell and landed on Ventuswill, that heaven was where she came from.

When he first saw her, his heart stopped. The sun shone brightly behind her like a halo, and her smile shone even brighter. Doug had never believed in love at first sight, but he knew he was as close as he could get to it.

Every time Frey came into the store and looked around, Doug would steal glances whenever he could. At her long, slender legs, her flowing green hair, her dirt covered dress, any inch of her milky skin that got more and more tan every day she was out in the sun farming. He took whatever he could get.

He had dreams about her. He imagined her thin lips on his. He daydreamed of her small hand in his own hand, brushing through his hair, running down his chest or across his back.

Every time he saw her he felt his face brighten and his heart quicken its pace. He had it bad. And for a while, he was happy about it.

Maybe she felt the same way, he would think. Even if she didn't, he could shower her in presents and compliments until she did. Maybe if he showed her what he thought of her she'd learn that she loved him too.

But then she went and ruined everything.

Looking back, Doug should have seen this coming. Ventuswill was the first sentient being Frey met when she landed in Selphia. Of course they would become friends. Of course Frey would want to help the dragon.

Making Frey his enemy was one of the hardest things Doug ever had to do. He had to distance himself. He couldn't even allow eye contact. He had hoped cutting her off would help him to move on, to heal, but it only made his heart ache and his mind race. The nights that had once been filled with sweet dreams and small smiles now was tormented with sleeplessness and watery eyes.

He was forced to remind himself over and over again what Ventuswill did to his family and that this pain was going to be worth it once he avenged his village. Frey was siding with a murderer. She was a bad guy. Right?

Every time Frey found a Rune Sphere and got closer to saving the dragon's life he doubted himself a little more. Frey was so sure that Ventuswill hadn't done anything. What if she was right?

No. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't let all his hard work go to waste.

Hours were spent alone his room, staring at the Rune Sphere he found and trying to get rid of the massive headache that always seemed to beat inside his skull these days.

The arguing in his mind became too much. He had to pick a side, but which one?

It all came together when Frey found the last Rune Sphere. Doug gave her his Rune Sphere, and for the first time since his family was still alive, he felt free.

There was still a voice nagging at the back of his mind, however. What if he had just helped save the life of his family's killer? He would never be able to forgive himself.

When the Sechs Empire attacked, he realized just how wrong he had been. This empire he had spied for had been using and abusing him. He avoided making friends, risked his life, cut off Frey for these people, and they were the ones who destroyed his life.

The knowledge ate at him, filling him full of guilt and remorse. No one in town was mad at him, this he knew, but nothing they could say helped him to feel better.

Because Frey had found someone else.

The way Frey and her new lover walked around town, arm in arm, made him sick. The light in their eyes when they looked at each other made his heart sink into his stomach.

Doug lost Frey. No, that's not right. Doug never even had Frey, and now, because of this stupid mistake, he was never going to have a chance.

* * *

 **It would mean a lot if you guys reviewed! Any feedback helps!**


End file.
